


To You

by KSForever



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M, The USAAF Regulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Back when D.A.D.T was an Official Regulation





	To You

To You, With You, and For You: Loving You, Always…

Jack’s hips moved forward like magnets. Daniel pulled at him so exquisitely. He kissed the back of Daniel’s neck, lingering, staying with the nearness.

“It’s not just about this though, is it?” Daniel replied; his voice and body keening, lingering achingly.

“It isn’t.” It was an agreeing statement from Jack. “I could just about live without this..” He paused, as his hips fucked. “if I had to…”

“But it’s not just about the sex!?” Daniel picked up.

“So not…” Jack breathed.

“So not!” Daniel echoed, holding Jack. “But after today, we have to stop this, don’t we?”

“It seems like we’re going to get found out, Daniel.” Jack moved one of his hands across Daniel’s back.

“But nobody asked…” Daniel reasoned, just.

“And we didn’t tell.” Jack agreed, continuing to make love to and with Daniel.

The End..?

10.9.12


End file.
